Impmon in Wonderland
by Yuki Ryu
Summary: Oh no! Impmon has fallen into Wonderland and is surrounded by the insane! ... Wait, how's that different than his normal life? Oh! There's a sexy bunny girl there too!  And Impmon's wearing a dress!
1. I Am Not A Little Girl!

**Impmon in Wonderland**

_By Yuki Ryu_

**_Chapter 1: I Am Not A Little Girl!_**

**_***_**

Author's Notes: What can I say?  I love Impmon and in my randomly insane little mind I found a number of Alice in Wonderland instances in the show.  I couldn't resist!  I know many of you might think people like Takato or Juri would fit the Alice role better, but let's face it: Impmon always feels he's surrounded by screwballs.

Plus he looks good in a dress.  ;P

Warning:  There is a scantily-cladness in this fic!  Run away screaming if you can't take seeing someone in a bathing suit!

Copyright Info: I own nothing except the rabbit girl.  And Impmon.  I stole him and I'm not giving him back!  Hah!  I'll tattoo my name on his butt if I have to!  BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**_***_**

      The sky was a perfect shade of blue, without a single cloud to mar its beauty.  Trees grew lush and tall, surrounded by emerald green grass.  There was not a single sign of any sort of pollutant or man-made structure to take away from the vision of paradise.

      Impmon didn't know where he was, or how he had gotten there, but he knew it couldn't be Earth or the Digital World.

      "Where the heck am I?" he asked aloud in irritation, half expecting someone to answer him.  He made a face of disgust as he noticed that someone had given him a new change of clothes.  Instead of his bandana and red gloves, he was wearing a lovely pink dress with puffy sleeves, a white trim, and red ribbons and lace at the hem of the skirt.  Along with the dress were red and white-stripped stockings, white dress shoes with holes to allow his claws to poke out, and long white lacy gloves. To top it all off there were three giant, adorable red bows, one tied around each of Impmon's ears and the final one at the end of his tail.

      "...And why am I in this stupid sickeningly cutesy dress!?!" he snapped as he immediately went to the task of attempting to remove the offending garments.

      Much to his chagrin, Impmon found that no matter how much he pulled, clawed, or even bit at it, the dress wouldn't move or even become the slightest bit damaged.  He couldn't even manage to remove the gloves or bows.

      "Drastic times call for drastic measures," Impmon growled as he lit a flame above one of his fingers.  "Take THIS you stupid dress!  Night of Fire!" he cried as he flung the flame at the dress, without thinking of the consequences of lighting a piece of cloth that wouldn't be removed from his body.

      Fortunately, or unfortunately as Impmon viewed it, the dress remained unharmed from the flame attack.

      Nearby birds took flight and small animals ran in fear as Impmon let out a loud stream of curses that would make sailors blush.

      Coughing once he had finished his tirade of foul language, Impmon rubbed his sore throat as he looked around.  "Someone's gonna pay for this...," he muttered.  "How did I end up here anyway!?  The last thing I remember is taking some of that brat's bread when he wasn't around, and then falling into that hole of his..."  His musings were suddenly interrupted by a loud yell.

      "I'm late!"

      "Huh?" Impmon asked as he turned...

      ...And nearly got run over by a rabbit on roller blades.

      "AAAAAAACK!" Impmon squealed as he dodged to the side at the last moment.  He fell down backwards onto his tail roughly, momentarily getting tangled up in the multitude of skirts his dress possessed.  Growling, he untangled himself from the offending lacy garment and stood up, glaring at the rabbit, which had stopped a few feet away from him.

      The rabbit didn't look so much like a rabbit as it did a girl in a rabbit costume.  The costume wasn't one of the average rabbit costumes where the person was covered in fur, however, but more like the type one would find waitresses wearing in 'gentlemen's clubs'.  The rabbit girl wore a white strapless leotard over a pair of white stockings, with a white bow tie around her neck, a pair of long white gloves, a puffy white cottontail, and a pair of adorable long white ears.  The only thing that didn't fit in with her outfit was the pair of white roller blades, and the over-sized gold pocket watch chained to the leotard.  The girl herself had long white hair, appeared to be in her mid-teens, and had a lovely figure.  Impmon couldn't see her face, however, because of the position she was standing in.

      The rabbit girl's legs were crossed slightly, to balance on her roller blades, as she took the time out to examine the giant gold pocket watch.  "Oh my, oh my.  Oh dear, oh dear," she fretted.

      "HEY!  Watch where you-," Impmon started to yell, catching the attention of the bunny girl who turned to look at him.  He stopped, startled, as he saw how much flesh, especially cleavage, the girl's leotard bared, even from the low angle of the view he had of it.

      Strangely, the bunny girl's white bangs cast a shadow over her eyes, blocking all view of them and most of her face, but Impmon barely noticed.  She bent forward slightly, as if to get a better look at him, inadvertently giving him the perfect view of her cleavage.  "Sorry, little girl, but I have no time to wait," she said mournfully.  "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"  With that she pat his head and skated off quickly down a slim stone path.

      Impmon stood there stunned for a few moments after what he had seen, his cheeks a deep crimson.  Finally he shook his head to clear it, and then realized what the bunny girl had said.  "... I AM NOT A GIRL!" he yelled at the retreating rabbit.  "GRR!  HEY!  COME BACK HERE SO I CAN YELL AT YOU SOME MORE!"

      The rabbit girl didn't seem to hear him as she skated on her way.  "I'm late, I'm late!" she cried as she went.

      Irritated at being ignored and called a girl, Impmon began chasing after the rabbit girl.  Unfortunately the roller blades the rabbit girl wore allowed her to go at least twice as fast as him, and he soon lost sight of her.  Undaunted, he continued to follow the path, figuring that he'd eventually catch up to her.

      Eventually Impmon came upon a large table in the middle of the path.  The table was long and crooked, with countless teacups, teapots, and platters, none of which looking anything like another, and an array of different looking chairs all around it, enough to seat a small army.  Sitting at the table was not a small army, however, but three very familiar people.  He paused, stunned at the sight of the three.  Dancing on the table at speeds no normal human or digimon should be able to maintain was Culumon, and he was wearing a pair of oversized fuzzy mouse ears on his head with mouse-like tail glued over his real one.  He was singing a strange song Impmon had never heard of before at such speeds that it was impossible to understand the lyrics aside from a word here and there.  Sitting on a chair, or rather on a throne, near Culumon was Jenrya.  He was calmly sipping tea from a teacup with two handles, and was wearing a tuxedo jacket, a large bow tie, and an oversized top hat with a Digimon playing card stuck into the brim on his head.  Balanced on one ear on top of Jenrya's top hat was Terriermon, his ears oddly brown and more rabbit-like than Impmon had ever known them to be, and a puffy brown tail, was calmly sipping a cup of tea upside-down.

      Impmon shook his head after a few moments to snap himself out of his stunned stupor.  He couldn't help wondering why those three there were dressed in such strange outfits and drinking tea on a table in the middle of a stone path of all places.  He hopped on the table, somewhat amused at the ridiculous scene.  "Hello, boys!" he said with a smirk.  "What's with the stupid get-ups?" he asked, momentarily forgetting about the outfit he himself was currently in.

      "Why, hello, little girl," Jenrya said cheerily before he took a sip of his tea.  "You've come to join our tea party, right?"

      "Little girl?" Impmon repeated before scowling viciously.  "I'M NOT A GIRL!!!"

      "Momentai," Terriermon said soothingly before hopping off of Jenrya's hat without spilling a drop of his tea.  "Sit down and stay a while."  Impmon was about to respond, but never got the chance.

      "But first we must give introductions," Jenrya added.  "I am the Mad Jenrya."  He removed his hat to reveal a teapot underneath it and tipped his head forward slightly, causing tea to spill out from the teapot into the nearly empty cup he held in his hand.

      "I'm the March Terrier," Terriermon, or rather the March Terrier, said.  He then gestured to Culumon who was in the process of spinning like a top.  "And that, is the DorCulumon."

      "... You two are nuts, you know that?" Impmon asked.  "What's with the funny costumes and even weirder names?  Is this some sort of weird Tamer thing?"

      "Hmm...  Cookies with nuts in them would go good with tea," the Mad Jenrya commented with a sip of tea.  He calmly placed his hat back over the steaming pot, and Impmon couldn't help but wonder how he could stand to hold a steaming teapot on his head.

      "Momentai!  I've got some right here," the March Terrier chirped as he held up a tin plate of cookies.  He looked at Impmon with interest, who was currently glaring at them for ignoring his questions.  "You will stay for tea and cookies won't you?"

      Not one to pass up free food, even if it was being offered by two people apparently having lost their sanity, Impmon reached out to snatch as many cookies as possible.  "Don't mind if I-," he began, but stopped as he saw the DorCulumon snatching all of the cookies with astounding speed and shoved them all into his mouth, which caused his cheeks to puff out in an unbearably cute way.  Impmon glared angrily at the DorCulumon.  "HEY!  THOSE WERE MINE!"

      The DorCulumon quickly chewed the cookies in his mouth and swallowed them shortly after.  "LET'SPLAYLET'SPLAYLET'SPLAYLET'SPLAY!!!" The DorCulumon screamed with delight as he danced around Impmon at blurring speeds.

      Impmon yelped and quickly jumped away from the DorCulumon.  "Stay away from me you hyper... whatever you are!" he snapped.

      "Momentai," the March Terrier soothed.  With one quick motion the Mad Jenrya snatched the DorCulumon by his false mouse-tail and dropped him into a giant teapot.  The March Terrier slapped the lid down on the teapot and then balanced on it with his ears.

      The teapot shook as the DorCulumon bounced around inside of it, singing another hyper song.  Impmon sweat-dropped and decided that it might be best to leave this strange tea party as soon as possible.  "Well, as much as I'd like to rot my brains with you guys, I've got a rabbit to catch," he commented with a slight wave as he turned.  "See ya-ACK!"  He yelped as the March Terrier suddenly yanked him back by the bow on his tail.

      "Momentai," the March Terrier said.  "There's no rush.  Have some tea."  Impmon turned with a glare and eyed the tea the March Terrier shoved under his nose.  The tea smelled strangely of butterscotch and was an unusual pink color.

      Impmon made a face and pushed it away.  "I'll pass," he muttered.  He then noticed a lone cookie hidden under an overturned tray that had been left uneaten by the DorCulumon.  He hesitated a moment, wondering if the cookies were as bad as the tea, before snatching it up anyway.

      "Seat change!" the Mad Jenrya suddenly announced and stood up.  Impmon yelped as the March Terrier yanked him by the tail into the seat the Mad Jenrya had just vacated before going to the one to the right of it, the Mad Jenrya then went to a seat immediately to the left.

      Impmon's eye twitched as he glared at the Mad Jenrya and the March Terrier.  "Just what was the point of THAT!?" he snapped.

      "I needed a fresh cup," the Mad Jenrya explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

      Impmon glanced down at the cup of tea the Mad Jenrya left behind, and grimaced.  The tea was a purplish color, smelled of mint, and had gobs of melting sugar and butter inside it.  "I can see why," he commented, his nose wrinkled in disgust.  He started to stand, wanting to get away from the freakish tea, and even freakier digimon and tamer.

      "Momentai," the March Terrier said calmly as he forced Impmon to sit back down.  Impmon's eye twitched as he glared at the March Terrier.  He was starting to get VERY sick of that word.  "You know, it's very un-ladylike to leave in the middle of a tea party.  Your dress is so feminine; I would expect you to have been brought up by very proper upbringing.  How disappointing."  The March Terrier sipped his tea calmly as Impmon's cheek twitched.

      "I AIN'T A GIRL!" Impmon snapped as he jumped onto the table angrily.  "JUST BECAUSE I'M IN A DRESS DOESN'T MEAN I'M A GIRL!  I CAN'T TAKE THIS STUPID THING OFF!"

      "Momentai," the March Terrier soothed.

      Impmon growled and cut off anything further the March Terrier might have said.  "AND IF YOU SAY 'MOMENTAI' ONE MORE TIME I'M GONNA WHACK YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD WITH A FIREBALL!" he yelled as he lit a fireball above his finger.

      "My, how very un-ladylike," the Mad Jenrya commented off-handedly as he added a loaf of bread to his tea.

      "Very," the March Terrier agreed.  "Surprising coming from such a cute little girl."  He looked at Impmon calmly, while the 'girl' in question twitched violently as he glared daggers into both the March Terrier and the Mad Jenrya.

      "THAT'S IT!!!" Impmon shrieked.  "I'M OUTTA HERE!  NIGHT OF FIRE!"  He threw a fireball at the nearest teapot out of sheer spite, which happened to have the DorCulumon trapped within it, before hopping off the table and running from the insane tea party.

      "Awfully rude for such a cute little girl in such a cute little dress," the Mad Jenrya commented.  He let out a sad sigh.  "And such a terrible waste of good tea."

      "Momentai," the March Terrier soothed.  Impmon had to resist the strong urge to turn right back around and throw fireballs at both of them until they shut up.

      The DorCulumon waved cheerfully to Impmon as he went before shrieking at the two tea drinkers to play with him.

      Impmon couldn't help but smirk slightly, wickedly.  "A hyper Culumon is better revenge than what I thought up," he snickered.  With that he resumed on his way down the path.

      After a few minutes of walking Impmon came to the end of the stone path.  He looked around at the surrounding woods for some sort of building or anything else that might give him some indication as to where the rabbit on roller blades went, but there was nothing.  "Dumb bunny," he muttered irritably.  "The nerve of her running away from me and getting me lost in some weird woods."

      It was then that Impmon's stomach started to growl, reminding him that he had yet to eat anything all day.  He was about to go looking for something to eat, when he remembered the cookie he snatched at the table.  He retrieved the cookie from inside of his glove, where he would normally hide small snacks he'd swipe when he wanted to save them for later, and gobbled it down quickly.  He was pleased to note that the cookie was full of chocolate and macadamia nuts and was quite tasty.  "At least that stupid tea party wasn't a total waste," he said as he licked the crumbs off his lips and gloved claws.

      Suddenly Impmon started feeling strange, his whole body starting to tingle.  "... Oh great, with my luck that cookie was poisoned," he muttered with a grimace.  He blinked as he suddenly noticed the trees looked a lot taller than they used to, and seemed to be getting taller all the time.  He squeaked in alarm as he realized that the trees weren't growing; he was shrinking!

      Within moments, Impmon was about half the height of the grass.  He stared, stunned for a moment before his face twisted into an angry snarl.  He turned back towards where the tea party had been going on and shook his fist angrily as he proceeded to curse loudly at the Mad Jenrya, the March Terrier, and the DorCulumon.  It didn't matter that they wouldn't be able to hear him from so far away, even if he wasn't shrunk.  It at least made him feel better.

      "Owie!" a familiar voice yelped.  "Bad words!"

      Impmon turned towards the new voice, ceasing his tirade just as he had gotten to an interesting insult including the March Terrier and some super glue.  "Who's there?" he snapped, looking around the giant grasses for the source of the voice.

      "Just me," the voice responded.

      Curiously, Impmon pushed aside some grass as he started walking towards the voice.  He yelped as a blade of grass slipped from his hand and slapped him in the face, giving him a small cut.  He growled at the offending blade.  "NIGHT OF FIRE!" he snapped, having no patience, and burned all the grass in the area down with his fireballs.

      "Ah!  My bread!" the voice yelped in alarm.

      Impmon blinked as he realized instantly whom the voice belonged to.  "I didn't touch your bread!  I WAS JUST LOOKIN'!" he yelled defensively, automatically.  His suspicions were confirmed as the grass burned away, revealing the source of the voice.

      In a small clearing of the grass was a normal-sized, which was giant-sized to Impmon as he was currently, half-eaten loaf of peanut butter bread.  Lounging on top of the loaf was none other than Guilmon, who was bloated so large that he looked more like a balloon than a digimon.  Guilmon apparently didn't mind the fact that he was bloated beyond all the laws of physics would deem possible.

      Impmon blinked again and stared at Guilmon for a moment, amazed at the sheer gluttony of the sight.  "... But from the looks of it, you don't need all that bread anyway... blubber butt!" he said with a snicker.

      "I not blubber butt, I the Guillerpiller," 'the Guillerpiller' explained innocently.  "And I need all my bread because it's mine."

      "Oh yeah?  That's what you think," Impmon said wickedly as he ripped off a large chunk of the peanut butter loaf.

      "AH!  My bread!" the Guillerpiller wailed as he flailed his arms towards Impmon.

      "Mine now, blubber butt," Impmon crowed as he started munching on the bread.

      "I wouldn't do that if I were you," the Guillerpiller warned.

      "Yeah?" Impmon asked between bites.  "Why's that?"

      Suddenly he squeaked as the strange tingling feeling returned and he started growing incredibly rapidly.  He yowled as his head hit the tree branches before breaking them off because of his continually increasing height.  Soon he ended up being twice as tall as the trees.

      "Dat's why," came the Guillerpiller's tiny voice.  Impmon didn't care to wonder how he was able to hear it from his current vantage point, as he rubbed his sore head.

      "Thanks for the warning, blubber butt," Impmon grumbled angrily.

      "You're welcome!" the Guillerpiller chirped.

      Impmon growled to himself as he wondered about how he'd be able to get back to his normal size.  He glared down where he thought the Guillerpiller was, despite being unable to see much from such a distance and through the unbroken tree branches.  "Hey, how do I get back to my normal size, blubber butt?" he snapped.

      "It's simple," came the Guillerpiller's chipper voice from in front of Impmon.

      Impmon blinked blankly, as he looked up ahead of him at the small bloated Growmon with butterfly wings in front of him.  Within the tiny claws of the small winged Growmon was his half-eaten loaf of bread.  "... Don't tell me...  You're now 'the Growfly', right?" he deduced.

      "Right!" the Growfly chirped.

      "Well how do I turn back to normal?" Impmon demanded.

      "Just eat the rest of the bread," the Growfly explained.  "You can have the rest since I've got to head off to the Queen's party now."

      Impmon snatched the half-eaten peanut butter bread from the Growfly as he eyed it and him suspiciously.  "Who's this queen, and why's she throwing a party?" he asked, unable to hold back his curiosity.

      "The Queen's the Queen, and it's Tuesday," the Growfly explained simply.

      Impmon eyed the Growfly strangely.  "... What is with you guys today?" he asked.  "You're all acting nuts!"

      The Growfly just blinked blankly at Impmon.  "What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

      "... Never mind," Impmon said.  "I guess you're too stupid to understand what I'm saying, blubber butt."

      Growfly blinked, then shrugged and smiled his confusion off.  He then waved before he started flying away.  "Bye, bye, little girl!  I gotta go now!"

      Impmon's eye twitched.  "I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!!!" he yelled at the retreating dinosaur-butterfly. 

      Once the Growfly disappeared from sight, Impmon grumbled as he popped the small piece of bread into his mouth and munched on it.  He hoped it wouldn't do something else weird like turn him blue or shrink him back to the size of a bug.  He blinked as he suddenly noticed something white streaking through the forest below him.  His eyes widened as he realized what it was.

      "I'm late!  I'm late!" came the white streak's familiar cry.

      "Hey, hold on a minute there-," Impmon started to yell when the tingling feeling returned.

      Suddenly Impmon's body shrunk back to his normal size.  Unfortunately it shrunk in a way that he was still suspended high into the air when he turned back.  His eyes bugged out as he started to fall, squeaking all the way.

      Right when Impmon was sure he was about to become a digimon pancake, his skirts flew open and billowed outwards like a parachute, slowing his decent into a gentle feather fall.

      "... I still hate this dress," Impmon muttered, despite being grateful that his dress saved him from painfully hitting the ground.

      Once he was close enough to the ground, Impmon pushed his skirts down as much as he could, and landed gracefully on his feet.  "Well...  That was annoying," he grumbled aloud to himself.  "But at least I least I saw which way that bunny girl went."  He quickly hopped up onto a nearby tree branch and started hopping from tree to tree, intent to find the roller-blading rabbit girl again.  "I hope I don't meet any more screwballs along the way."


	2. Doll Ripping and Skirt Flipping

**Impmon in Wonderland**

_By Yuki Ryu and Neon Tiger_

**_Chapter 2: Doll Ripping and Skirt Flipping_**

**_***_**

Authors' Notes: I'm baaaaaaaaaack!  Did ya miss me?  No, I've not abandoned this fic, I've just been distracted by Dreaming to Reality lately.  But since I've gotten so many pleas to continue and the fact that Neon's offered to take a short break from Dreaming to Reality to help me write this, I had no choice but to continue!

Warning:  There's sexual innuendo and hentainess such as skirt flipping in this chapter!  As well as the normal scantily-cladness.  Run away screaming if you can't handle it!

Copyright Info: All we own is this story and the new characters we add in, such as the sexshii bunny girl!  And of course Impmon, who I've kidnapped and is currently tied up in my closet and awaiting his new tattoo.  XD

Now, on with the show!

**_***_**

      "Oh great...  NOW where did that dumb bunny go!?"

      Impmon growled irritably to himself as he tapped his foot against the ground, his arms crossed over his chest.  He stood at the crossroads of a pair of trails at the foot of a large, twisted oak tree.  One path seemed to lead out of the forest while the other lead deeper into it.  He had originally intended to storm around until he found his way, but quickly grew tired of it.

      He looked down each of the paths; both seemed inconspicuous enough, but in this place, who knew what kind of screwballs lurked at the end of each of the paths?  First Jenrya, Terriermon, and Culumon seemed to have lost their minds, not that Impmon thought they had far to go in the first place, and then there was the miniature Guilmon who suddenly evolved into a miniature Growmon with wings.

      "What's with them anyway?  It's like they're different people or somethin'," Impmon muttered aloud as he tapped his chin.

      "Maybe they are... maybe they aren't.  Perhaps YOU are the different person?"

      "Eh?" Impmon blinked as he looked around wildly.  "Who said that!?"

      "Was something said?" a familiar voice purred from above him, high in the tree.  "Or perhaps it was thought?"

      Impmon looked up sharply into the tree.  His eyes widened drastically as he paled at what he saw.

      Up in the tree was none other than Renamon who was, oddly enough, covered in purple stripes.  Her tail lashed slightly as she reclined on a branch, peering down at Impmon in amusement.  Her unusual appearance wasn't what had disturbed him, however, nor her scrutiny.  It was the fact that she was grinning at him, and not even just slightly; it was a huge grin that displayed virtually all of her teeth.  For someone who never grinned, the mere expression upon Renamon's face was enough to make children sob with fear.

      "W-w-what the hell?!" Impmon stared in disbelief.

      "You seem to be lost and scared," Renamon purred from her perch.  "Or maybe you want to be here."

      "I ain't scared!" Impmon barked, then pointed at her.  "What the hell's wrong with everyone!?"

      "Wrong?" Renamon mused.  "Is something wrong with everyone?  Or is everything right, and you're the one who's wrong?"

      "... Stop that," Impmon glowered. "Everyone's actin' more insane than usual!"

      "Oh, we're all mad here," Renamon purred, finally not asking a question.  "You're mad, I'm mad, we're all mad."

      "... I'm GETTING mad," Impmon muttered.  "How do I get OUT of here?!"  He paused, then grabbed the hem of his skirt with an after thought.  "And how do I get this thing off!?"

      "Why would you want to remove your dress?  It's awfully un-lady-like you know," Renamon seemed to grin even wider, which hardly seemed possible.

      "... I am not a lady," Impmon's cheek twitched.

      "Of course you are.  Why else would you be wearing that dress?"

      "I am not a lady!" Impmon waved his fists up at Renamon.  "And stop grinnin' like that!  What's wrong wit' you!?"

      "What's wrong with me?" Renamon asked, still grinning.  "Maybe it's not what's wrong with me, it's what's wrong with you, little girl."

      "..." Impmon clenched his fists, then pointed a claw at her.  "I AIN'T A LITTLE GIRL!"

      With that, he whirled and stormed towards the clearing, not caring if it was the right way or not.

      "I wouldn't go that way if I were you," Renamon purred.  "But then again, if I were you, and you were me, you'd know that already.  And perhaps I wouldn't know as well."

      "SHADDAP!" Impmon barked as he continued strong, stomping irritably.

      "You'll be back," came Renamon's fading voice as Impmon left the forest.

      "Whatever," Impmon growled as he rounded the corner.

      As he did so, Impmon suddenly found himself falling face first in to the ground as he tripped on a torn teddy bear.

      Impmon sputtered violently, then sat up and rubbed his face.  "Oooow..."

      He blinked as he saw something between his claws, then lowered them to stare at the sight before him.

      Toys littered the ground everywhere before him.  They were so numerous in fact that they formed miniature hills and large mountains that were a short distance away from him.

      Oddly enough, the toys looked as if someone had torn each one of them apart.

      "..." Impmon's jaw dropped.  "Why... does this feel so familiar?"

      "MINE!"

      "No, MINE!"

      "Let go!"

      "YOU let go!"

      Impmon paled drastically, then whirled to stare.

      Standing a short distance away from Impmon was a pair of children he knew all too well.

      Ai and Makoto.

      "W-what...," Impmon whispered, unsure of what was happening.

      The twins wore an identical pair of overalls in shades of red, blue, white, and purple, and strange black and purple striped beanies on their heads that had their names written clearly across them.  The two children glared at each other as they tugged violently on a helpless doll.

      Frighteningly enough, the doll looked almost exactly like Impmon, down to the red scarf around its neck and the yellow smiley face painted across its purple velvet stomach.

      "Hey now...," Impmon sweat-dropped.

      "Impmon's MINE!" Ai snarled.

      "No, Impmon's MINE!" Makoto returned.

      "... What are they doing here!?" Impmon yelped, frantically.

      The twins growled at each other and yanked mercilessly on the poor Impmon doll, both of them intent upon yanking it out of the other's hands.

      "Hey... HEY..." Impmon yelped and slowly backed away.  "That's not funny!"

      Suddenly, with a horrible tearing sound that seemed ten times as loud as it should have been, the two children ripped the Impmon doll apart, detaching its arms completely from the main doll body and sending stuffing flying everywhere.  The twins yowled as they fell over, each with a detached arm clutched tightly in their hands.

      Impmon squealed as if wounded and fell on his rear.  "EEEYAH!"

      The two children blinked stupidly at the torn apart doll before they glared at each other again.

      "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" they exclaimed at the same time as they pointed accusingly at each other.

      "I gotta get outta here before they see me!" Impmon yelped.  "Or I'll be next!"

      It seemed to be too late, however, as suddenly both children turned to look at Impmon.

      "Eeep?" Impmon's eyes widened.

      "AWW!  What a cute little girl!" the two squealed as they darted over to Impmon, arms outstretched.

      "ACK!" Impmon whirled and bolted back for the forest, shrieking.  "NOOOO!"

      "Come back, little girl!" the twins cried, as they gave chase.  However, they could not keep up with Impmon as being scared out of his mind gave him an extra burst of speed.

      Impmon continued to scream as he ran back in to the forest, then collapsed at the foot of the very oak tree he had left only minutes before.

      "Welcome back," came a familiar purr from within the tree.

      Impmon jumped up with a squeak, then stared upward as Renamon's grin appeared, followed shortly thereafter by the rest of her.

      "I see you met Tweedle Ai and Tweedle Makoto," Renamon crooned.

      "... If you say 'I told you so'... yer gettin' a fireball up yer-," Impmon began, growling.

      "Temper, temper," Renamon interrupted.  "It wouldn't do for a lovely little girl to say something so un-lady-like."

      "... I ain't a little girl, so it don't matter!" Impmon muttered.

      "What will you do now, little girl?" Renamon asked, acting as if Impmon said nothing at all.

      "How do I get outta here!?" Impmon demanded, then paused and glowered.  "And fer the last time, I ain't a little girl!"

      "Simple, you go down the path you just came from to leave the forest," Renamon gestured lightly with a paw.  "But then...  You already know what's that way, don't you?"

      "..." Impmon twitched.  "I meant HOME!  Back where you's people are at least MARGINALLY sane!"

      "Oh, well that's even simpler," Renamon crooned as she lashed her tail slightly.

      "... It is?" Impmon wondered if he should be worried.

      "Of course it is," Renamon grinned.

      "... What is it?" Impmon narrowed his eyes.

      "I do not know."  Renamon lounged on the branch leisurely, her tail curling about it.

      "..." Impmon clenched his fists, then let out a low growl.  "Who DOES know!?"

      "The White Tamer of course," Renamon responded simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

      "...  ... Ya mean that dumb bunny?" Impmon stared.

      "Well, she is a rabbit," Renamon chuckled, the sound almost as scary as her out of character grin.

      "... Great...," Impmon grumbled, then glanced about.  "Where can I find HER, then?"

      "When last I saw the White Tamer, she was on her way to the Queen's party."  Renamon held her head with her paws after propping up her elbows onto the branch.  "She's late you know."

      "... Yeah, whatever.  Where's the party, then?" Impmon's cheek twitched violently.

      "In the Queen's garden."  Renamon kicked her legs idly.

      "Where's THAT?!" Impmon demanded, hotly.

      "Outside the Queen's palace."

      "..."  Impmon glared murderously at Renamon.  "... How... do I get... to the palace?" he managed to hiss out between clenched teeth.

      "You walk," Renamon said simply, obviously unaffected by Impmon's glare.

      Impmon had enough.

      With a snarl, he waved his fists angrily and bore his teeth up at Renamon.

      "WHICH DAMN DIRECTION DO I DAMN GO TO GET TO THE DAMN PARTY AT THE DAMN PALACE?!" he shrieked.

      "That way," Renamon said calmly as she flicked her tail towards the path that led deeper into the forest.  "But the other way is shorter."

      "Yeah, but that other way has AI and MAKO-CHAN," Impmon grunted as he darted along the way that Renamon had pointed.  "Nuthin's worth facin' them again!  They're twice as bad here!"

      "Are they?  Or maybe you are," came Renamon's voice, her tone amused.  "Little girls shouldn't swear you know."

      "SHUT UP!" Impmon barked as he darted through the trees, trying to get to the palace as quickly as he could.

      "You might want to watch out for the..."  Renamon's voice faded away completely before she could finish speaking as Impmon got too far away to hear her anymore.

      Impmon growled as he ran, the path winding through the trees as he went.  Oddly enough, the forest itself seemed to grow darker and darker the further he went.

      Soon it became so utterly dark that not even Impmon's sharp vision could make out anything through the pitch black.

      Impmon fumbled about, very alarmed by the darkness.  "What the..."

      Impmon let out a yelp when he found himself hitting a tree he couldn't see.  He fumbled back, clutching his face.

      "D-damn..." he muttered, then tried to go forward again only to smash in to a second tree.  "ACK!"  He snarled as he rubbed his sore face.  "Damn tree!  Why I oughta-"

      Click.

      Impmon blinked as he stopped in mid-threat, and turned towards the odd sound.  His eyes widened as he noticed a pinprick of light up ahead of him.

      Impmon quickly darted for the light, with hopes that it was the way out.

      Up ahead, next to the darkened road in the middle of the forest, was a lone street lamp, with someone leaning against it.  As Impmon approached, he saw that the person was none other than Yamaki flicking his lighter.  He looked almost normal wearing his dark business suit and glasses, save for the fact that he had a pair of pointy gray ears poking out of his hair, and a long, puffy wolf-like tail sticking out of a hole in his pants.

      "YOU!?" Impmon skidded to a stop and stared.

      Yamaki looked up towards Impmon, a wicked smile appearing on his face at the sight of the little digimon.  "Well, hello there little girl," Yamaki purred.

      "... I ain't a little girl!" Impmon fumed.

      "You look like a little girl to me," Yamaki purred wickedly.  "A very cute one at that in that little dress of yours."

      "..." Impmon twitched and crossed his arms.

      "What can I do for you, little girl?" Yamaki grinned, displaying his unusually long fangs.

      "How do I get out of this place?" Impmon growled.  "I need to go to the palace!"

      "Oh, so you want to go to the Queen's party?" Yamaki asked as he kneeled down so that he was close to Impmon's eye level.  "I could take you there."

      "Yeah?" Impmon blinked.  "You can?"

      "Of course," Yamaki crooned, the street lamp reflecting in the shades in an ominous manner.

      "..." Impmon eyed Yamaki, warily.  "You'd do that fer me?"

      "Of course," Yamaki purred.  Without warning, he suddenly flipped up the hem of Impmon's dress, sending his skirt flying up over his face.

      "ACK!" Impmon shrieked, then struggled to flip his dress back down.  "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!"

      "Hmm...  Hello Kitty panties," Yamaki commented as he flicked his lighter.  "Cute."

      "H-hey!"  Impmon flushed brightly as he held his dress down.

      "Very fitting for an adorable little lady such as yourself."  Yamaki smirked wickedly.

      "..."  Impmon started to back away slowly.  Before he had a chance to get too far, however, Yamaki flipped up his dress again.

      "HEY!!" Impmon shrieked again and pushed his skirt back down.  "DON'T DO THAT!"

      "Where are you going?" Yamaki asked 'innocently', acting as if he hadn't done anything.  "I thought you wanted to go to the Queen's palace."

      "I do but OBVIOUSLY you just wanna flip my skirt!" Impmon snarled, hotly.

      "I can take you to the palace," Yamaki repeated as he clicked his lighter.

      "Yeah right, yer just sayin'-," Impmon began, angrily.  He was interrupted in mid-sentence, however, as Yamaki flipped his skirt again.

      "HEYHEYHEY!!!" Impmon leapt away from Yamaki, squealing as he pulled his skirt down once more.

      "What's your name, little girl?" Yamaki asked as he stood up.

      "... My name is Impmon and I'm not a little girl!" Impmon held his dress down for safe measures.

      "My name is the Big Bad Yamaki," 'the Big Bad Yamaki' smirked as he slowly circled Impmon until he stood behind the small digimon.  With a lightning quick lash of his wolf-like tail, the Big Bad Yamaki flipped up the back of Impmon's skirt before the purple digimon could react.

      "AAAAAH!" Impmon squealed, then grabbed his dress and yanked it free.  He bolted away from the Big Bad Yamaki, hiding behind the lamppost.  "STOP IT!"

      "Your panties look even nicer from the back," the Big Bad Yamaki crooned.

      "G-grrr," Impmon glowered as he hid behind the lamppost.

      "So very elegant and innocent.  The very definition of a cute little girl such as yourself," the Big Bad Yamaki continued.  "Your parents must be so proud."

      "..."  Impmon twitched.  "... Are you going to stop it and tell me how to get to the palace or NOT!?"

      "How could I refuse such a delicate flower such as yourself?"  The Big Bad Yamaki grinned toothily as he approached Impmon.

      Impmon squeaked and circled away from the Big Bad Yamaki, trying to avoid any more assaults on his dress.

      "Why are you running?" the Big Bad Yamaki asked as he circled the lamppost.  "Don't you want me to take you to the Queen's party?"

      "Y-yeah, but I don't want you flippin' my dress again!" Impmon growled as he circled to match the Big Bad Yamaki.

      "We're just wasting time here," the Big Bad Yamaki commented as he continued to circle in an attempt to get closer to Impmon.  "The party will start soon."

      "... S-so just lead the way! I'll follow!" Impmon replied, backing away.

      "I think it would be easier if I carried you," the Big Bad Yamaki growled as he suddenly lunged at Impmon, grabbing the small digimon before he could escape.  "GOTCHA!"

      Impmon squealed in alarm, flailing.  "HEY!!!"

      "I'm late!  I'm late!"

      The Big Bad Yamaki blinked, but didn't have any more time to react than that as the rabbit on roller-blades ended up mowing him down and knocking Impmon out of his hands, unharmed.

      Impmon yelped as he hit the ground, then blinked as the rabbit disappeared in to the darkness.

      "I'm late!  I'm late!" was her cry as it faded away.

      "... HEY!  HEEEEEEEEY!" Impmon jumped up and ran after her, flailing.  "GET BACK HERE!"

      The Big Bad Yamaki groaned in pain, roller-blade tracks marked all along his back.  He looked up at Impmon as he ran off towards the darkness.  "... Get back here!" the Big Bad Yamaki yelled, pained.  "That way leads to the JabberBlack!"

      However, Impmon was already out of hearing range.


	3. Good Tea For Damsels In Dis-Dress

**Impmon in Wonderland**

_By Yuki Ryu and Neon Tiger_

**_Chapter 3: Good Tea For Damsels In Dis-Dress_**

****

****

**_***_**

Authors' Notes: Aaaaaaand now the moment you have all been waiting for!  The next chapter in the Impmon in Wonderland series!  As you may have guessed, this story has more in common with Miyuki in Wonderland than the storybook version, which means that it's quite risqué.  Go read the warning for more info!

Warning:  There's sexual innuendo and hentainess such as touching and kissing stuffs!  And we've got silly yaoi now too!  Of course we got the normal scantily-cladness as well.  Run away screaming if you can't handle it!

Copyright Info: All we own is this story and the new characters we add in, such as the sexshii bunny girl!  And of course Impmon, who is now... HEY!  GET BACK HERE!  Don't burn your way through your leash!  YOU!  Go read the story while I go capture my escapee!

**_***_**

      Impmon spat a curse as he ended up stumbling into yet another tree.

      "I swear... if I hit one more damn tree... this entire forest's goin' up in SMOKE!" Impmon snarled as he extended his claw to generate a fireball, for emphasis.

      However, that's when he realized that the fireball was a light source.

      Impmon blinked slowly, then stared about as his fireball cast the forest in a soft red glow, then cussed violently at his own absent-mindedness.

      With a light source now literally on hand, he found that he wasn't too far from a dirt path that wound its way through the dark forest.  He headed for the dirt path, still muttering curses at himself, and proceeded to follow it to wherever it would take him.

      Suddenly a strange aroma assaulted Impmon's senses, causing him to cringe slightly and wrinkle his nose in distaste.

      After the initial shock, Impmon paused to stare in disbelief as he recognized the scent.

      "... It smells like... tea!" Impmon whispered, not daring to believe it.  "The same tea from that stupid party!"

      Impmon darted towards the origins of the smell, half afraid to see what was in store for him.

      In almost no time at all, he ended up standing a short distance away from the same strange table with mismatched chairs and silverware.  The Mad Jenrya, the March Terrier, and the DorCulumon were there, but there were also some new yet familiar faces sitting at the table as well.

      "GOOGLE BOY!?" Impmon's jaw dropped.

      Calmly sipping some tea from a cup with 10 handles was Takato, who oddly was wearing a strange white outfit that made him look as if he were trapped inside of an egg.  Next to him sat the Growfly, only he seemed to have changed again, into a War Growmon with giant butterfly wings and had grown to the size of what he'd be normally as Guilmon.  He munched on some peanut butter bread happily in-between lapping up a saucer of aqua colored tea.

      "Well, look who showed up," the March Terrier commented as he sipped some tea he was holding with his ears.

      "..." Impmon whirled to glare at the Mad Jenrya and pointed at him.  "What're you doing here!?"

      "Having tea," the Mad Jenrya said simply as he sipped his tea.

      "But... you... back THERE!" Impmon pointed back the way he came.  "How did you get ahead of me!?  WHY did you get ahead of me!?"

      "It's tea time," the Mad Jenrya calmly said as he poured himself some orange tea.

      The DorCulumon squealed as he zipped over to Impmon instantly and shoved a giant gold watch in his face, which had a large letter T printed at the top where both hands were pointing.

      "... ..." Impmon twitched slowly, then turned to fix Takato with a glare.  "And what's YER story, goggle-egg boy?"

      Takato blinked as he looked up at Impmon.  "Oh, hi!" Takato smiled.  "My name's Humpty Takato!  What's your name, little girl?"

      "... I'm not a little girl!" Impmon barked.  "I'm IMPMON!  Don't you remember me!?!"

      "Impmon?" Humpty Takato blinked as he tilted his head and tapped his chin.  "I don't remember an Impmon, do you, War Growfly?"  He turned to look at the butterfly dinosaur sitting next to him.

      The War Growfly looked up, his face covered in sugar and tea.  "Yeah!" he growled happily.  "She ate my bread and grew big then shrank!"

      "'She'?" Impmon's cheek twitched.

      "TEATEATEATEATEAPARTY!" the DorCulumon squealed as he danced around the table.

      "... So why are you having tea in the middle of a dark forest?" Impmon asked, drolly.

      "Because it's tea time," the March Terrier commented, as if it were obvious.

      "Won't you join us, little girl?" the Mad Jenrya asked.

      "..." Impmon was about to respond angrily when his stomach rumbled.  He blinked, then flushed and sat down in an empty chair.  "Sure."

      Suddenly, the sound of music filled the woods.  It sounded like a lone fiddle, strumming along merrily.

      Impmon looked up to see a lone figure walking calmly along the path, playing a fiddle.

      The other tea party members didn't seem to notice as they continued eating and drinking tons of strange tea.

      The figure looked to be a young boy with chocolate brown hair, deep gray eyes, and bags under his eyes.  He wore a gray vest as he strummed on the fiddle, the rest of his body covered with soft chocolate brown fur.  His cute little cat ears peeked out of his hair as his cat tail swished back and forth in time with the music.

      Humpty Takato looked up towards the fiddler and nearly choked on his tea.

      "Eh?" Impmon blinked.  "Who's that!?"

      "The cat and the fiddle.  Also known as the Fiddler Kitty," the Mad Jenrya replied, calmly.  "Lovely tune."

      "Momentai," the March Terrier commented for no apparent reason as he sipped his tea.

      The Fiddler Kitty paused, then turned to look at the group.  He blinked slowly, and then focused on Humpty Takato.  He paled, then pointed his fiddle at Humpty Takato and hissed.  "YOOOOUUU!"

      Humpty Takato stared for a moment before he leapt from his chair and pointed dramatically at the Fiddler Kitty.  "YOOOOUUU!"

      "Momentai," the March Terrier repeated.

      "Huh?" Impmon blinked and looked between the two.  "Hah!?"

      "What're YOU doing here!?" Fiddler Kitty hissed.

      "It's tea time!" Humpty Takato yelled.  "What're YOU doing here!?"

      "None of your business!" Fiddler Kitty snarled back.  "Go hard boil yourself!"

      "Aw, go get fixed, alley cat!" Humpty Takato snapped.

      "Momentai," the March Terrier repeated again.

      "Scrambled egg-brain!" Fiddler Kitty spat.

      "... What's going on?" Impmon stared.

      "Flea factory!" Humpty Takato snarled.

      "Foreplay," the Mad Jenrya said far too calmly as he sipped his tea.

      "Yolk face!" Fiddler Kitty glared.

      "... WHAT!?" Impmon's eyes widened.

      "Fur ball!" Humpty Takato snapped.

      "Momentai," came the March Terrier's response.

      "..." Fiddler Kitty growled deeply as he glared at Humpty Takato, all of his fur bristling.

      "..." Humpty Takato glared back viciously as his hands clenched tightly into fists at his sides.

      "Momentai."

      "... Alright, they're oddballs," Impmon snorted, then looked at the Mad Jenrya.  "... Do you know where the... 'White Tamer' is?"

      "Of course," the Mad Jenrya said as he dumped an entire stick of butter into his cup of tea.

      "Where is she?" Impmon blinked.

      "Oh, the JabberBlack kidnapped her a little while ago," the Mad Jenrya said calmly as he added a dash of soy sauce to his tea, then stirred with a knife.  "Awfully rude of him too.  We had just invited her to have some tea."

      "Jabber-WHAT!?" Impmon yelped.  "What's THAT?!"

      Humpty Takato and Fiddler Kitty snarled and growled loudly as they glared daggers into each other.

      "Your fur smells!" Humpty Takato snapped.

      "You're smelling yourself!" Fiddler Kitty retorted.

      "You smell like you've been rolling around in the litter box again!" Humpty Takato returned.

      "STILL smelling yourself, rotten egg-boy!" Fiddler Kitty sneered.

      "Go roll around in your litter box again!" Humpty Takato snarled.

      "Egg McMuffin-Man!" Fiddler Kitty snorted.

      "The JabberBlack," the March Terrier answered.  "Momentai."

      "..." Impmon's cheek twitched again.  "So NOW what am I supposed to do!?"

      "Momentai and have some tea," the March Terrier smiled.

      "..." Impmon grabbed a cup of tea, then dump the entire contents in his mouth and swallowed it.  "THERE!  I had some!  NOW WHAT DO I DO!?"

      "Momentai," the March Terrier said simply.

      "WHAT DOES THAT MEA-," Impmon paused, then started convulsing and fell to the ground in a heap.  "A-AAAACK!"

      "Momentai," the March Terrier repeated.

      "..."  Humpty Takato and Fiddler Kitty glared at each other, standing so close that their noses nearly touched.

      "..." Fiddler Kitty bared his fangs.

      "..." Humpty Takato clenched his fists.

      "I HATE YOU!" Fiddler Kitty shrieked.

      "I HATE YOU!" Humpty Takato roared.

      "..."

      "..."

      "..." Fiddler Kitty's expression shifted as his eyes started to shimmer.

      "..." Humpty Takato's gaze softened as a dreamy look appeared on his face.

      "I LOVE YOU!" Fiddler Kitty mewled.

      "I LOVE YOU!" Humpty Takato squealed.

      Fiddler Kitty threw himself at Humpty Takato, his arms outstretched.  Humpty Takato eagerly caught Fiddler Kitty before he proceeded to passionately kiss the cat.

      "What the heck's up wit' that?" a gruff voice growled.  Slowly, Beelzebumon sat up and winced, rubbing the back of his neck.  "Daaaaamn, that tea's got kick!"

      "Momentai," the March Terrier responded.

      "You know, young lady, you shouldn't swear," the Mad Jenrya commented.  "It's very un-lady-like."

      Beelzebumon tensed, then glanced down at himself in alarm.  He had indeed evolved to his Mega form, but he was still wearing the dress from before.  Instead of tearing, the dress increased in size to match him.  Only now, it seemed that the dress was even fancier before, and had a low cut to show off his 'cleavage'.

      "... I AIN'T A LADY!" Beelzebumon growled.

      "Momentai," the March Terrier repeated soothingly.

      "... Oh well," Beelzebumon stood up and smirked.  "Now I can go beat up that 'JabberBlack', get that dumb bunny, and then LEAVE you morons!"

      "Do you know what happened to the little girl who was just here a second ago?" the Mad Jenrya asked innocently, apparently having not heard what Beelzebumon had said.

      "... Ugh!" Beelzebumon shook his head, and then glanced around.  "Where's da JabberBlack?"

      "He went dat way," the War Growfly pointed towards the darkened forest.

      "RIGHT!" Beelzebumon smirked, and then strode in that direction.  "I'll murder him!"  He tried to ignore Humpty Takato and Fiddler Kitty as he passed them, both of who were now rolling around on the ground making out.

      "Morons," he added before he disappeared in to the darkness once more.

      WHAM!

      Beelzebumon fell backwards with a violent curse as he hit another tree.

      "... Dirty language for a lady,"

      Beelzebumon tensed, then turned his head and stared.

      A pair of bright, glowing golden eyes glowered at Beelzebumon, who blinked from his position on the ground.

      Oddly enough, the eyes belonged to a very short creature as he and the shadowed one were at eyelevel.

      "... JabberBlack?" Beelzebumon asked, slowly.

      "Yep."

      "... You kidnapped the White Tamer?" Beelzebumon continued.

      "Yeah, until she quit."

      "... Quit?"

      "She said she didn't have time to be kidnapped."

      "..."

      "She said she was late," the figure shrugged, then flashed a shark-like grin.  "So I'm going to have tea."

      "..." Beelzebumon's cheek twitched.  "So where is she NOW!?"

      "The Queen's party," the JabberBlack replied.  He paused, and then eyed Beelzebumon.  "You're a lady, right?"

      "... NO!" Beelzebumon spat.

      "Hm... I could kidnap you!" the JabberBlack cackled.

      "I AM NOT A LADY!" Beelzebumon roared, then squeaked as he was hefted up in the air as if he weighed nothing.  That was when he noticed how the figure resembled a Black WarGreymon, only shrouded in darkness.  "... HOW CAN YOU DO THAT?!"

      "I eat Pez Candy," the JabberBlack replied, then suddenly paused and gasped.

      Beelzebumon yelped as he was dropped to the ground in a heap.  He sat up and waved his fist at the JabberBlack.

      "WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!" he demanded.

      "Kitty...  KITTY!  KITTY!  KITTY!" the JabberBlack stared at the Fiddler Kitty, then lunged.  "KIITTTTYYYYYYY!"

      "MINE!" Humpty Takato snapped before he dragged off the Fiddler Kitty and ran off with him, his face covered in lipstick-marked kisses despite the fact that the Fiddler Kitty hadn't been wearing any.

      "Mew?" the Fiddler Kitty tilted his head, adorably.  The JabberBlack roared and chased after, waving his claws.

      "MINEMINEMINE!" Humpty Takato roared as he ran off into the darkness with the Fiddler Kitty and JabberBlack in tow.

      "... Idiots!  ALL OF THEM!" Beelzebumon thundered as he fumbled up and dusted himself off.

      Beelzebumon stormed back to the tea party, very agitated.  "OKAY!  How do I get to the party!?"

      Suddenly a pair of strong hands reached out from behind Beelzebumon to grab him in a 'protective' embrace.

      Beelzebumon squealed, and then whirled about to stare.  Standing behind him was Dukemon, only his cape apparently had become a very large pair of crimson wings.

      "I'll take you there," he purred.

      "H-huh?" Beelzebumon's eyes widened.  "What happened to you!?"

      "Good tea," Dukemon shrugged.

      "... I see," Beelzebumon paled, and then coughed.  "... So why are you grabbing me?"

      "A knight must always escort a damsel to the palace to ensure her safety," Dukemon said seriously, sounding surprisingly mature.

      "..." Beelzebumon stared in disbelief.

      "So let's go!" Dukemon said cheerfully as he took advantage of Beelzebumon's shock so as to drag him off.

      "... Um...," Beelzebumon debated whether or not he should struggle.  He did want to go to the palace and Dukemon was offering to take him.  However, he knew there had to be a catch.

      Dukemon marched boldly through the darkness as he carried Beelzebumon in his arms, his gold eyes glowing and somehow piercing through the gloom.

      Beelzebumon reclined, allowing Dukemon to carry him as it definitely beat walking and bumping in to trees.  His tail snapped about idly as he dangled one arm and propped his chin up with the other.

      Suddenly one of Dukemon's hands moved downwards and grabbed Beelzebumon's snapping tail, caressing it.

      Beelzebumon's eyes widened and he snapped his head about to look as his tail twitched.

      Dukemon smirked at Beelzebumon, although it was impossible to tell because of his faceplate, as he continued caressing Beelzebumon's tail.  "Taste and touch?" he asked 'innocently'.

      Beelzebumon's eyes widened drastically, before he let out a squeal and lunged out of Dukemon's arms.

      "Hey wait!  Wanna taste and touch!" Dukemon cried as he quickly darted after Beelzebumon.

      Beelzebumon darted in the direction Dukemon had been taking them, muttering a mantra of 'Please, no trees!  Please, no trees!' over and over as he tried to escape and get to the palace.

      "TASTE AND TOUCH!" Dukemon cried as he perused Beelzebumon through the darkness, his eyes glowing dangerously.

      "THAT'S NOT HOW A KNIGHT ACTS!" Beelzebumon yowled as he ran.

      "TASTE AND TOUCH!  DAMSELS REWARD KNIGHTS!" Dukemon returned as he chased Dukemon.

      "YOU AIN'T DONE NOTHING TO EARN A REWARD!" Beelzebumon shot back as he darted along, gasping.

      "TASTE AND TOUCH!" Dukemon cried.

      "NO!" Beelzebumon retorted as he darted along, then gasped as he saw a bright light up ahead.

      "_TASTE AND TOUCH!_" Dukemon roared even louder.

      "NO MEANS NO MEANS NOOOOOOOO!" Beelzebumon charged for the light, running as fast as he could.

      "TASTE AND TOUCH MEANS TASTE AND TOUCH!"

      "NOT... GONNA... HAPPEN!"

      "TASTE AND TOUCH!"


	4. Roses, Dances, and Croquet, Oh My!

**Impmon in Wonderland**

_By Yuki Ryu and Neon Tiger AKA Mouko_

**_Chapter 4: Roses, Dances, and Croquet, Oh My!_**

****

****

**_***_**

Authors' Notes:  Yeeessssssss!  Finally a new chapter of insane silliness to unleash upon you all!  I've recaptured Impmon and he's eagerly awaiting his new tattoo.  *Gestures to Impmon who's bound from head to toe in chains and gagged.*  Which I'll be getting for him while you read this chapter.

Warning:  There's sexual innuendo, groping, and other stuff like that there!  This also includes silly yaoi and scantily-clad-ness.  If you no like it then run away screaming!  Go now.  I'll wait.

Copyright Info:  We own everything in this story.  Yes.  We own Tamers.  I stole them all from Toei and I won't give them back!  *Points at... empty cages?*  EH!?  ... Well... they must have all escaped while I was recapturing Impmon.  So I guess we don't own them... yet.  ANYWAY!  We at least own this story and the new characters in it such as the sexshi scantily-clad bunny girl.  So don't steal!  Impmon will also be ours once I get this tattoo on, which I'll do right now, so enjoy the show!  *Drags Impmon off as he struggles violently.*

Extra Note:  Oh, and in case you're all wondering, I'm just joking.  We own nothing except this story and the new characters within it so don't sue us.  We're making noooo profit selling this story (but we will take any money thrown at us ;P).

**_***_**

      "GO BACK TO YER TEA PARTY!"

      "WANNA TASTE AND TOUCH LITTLE GIRL MORE!"

      "I AIN'T A LITTLE GIRL, YA PERVERT!"

      "WANNA TASTE AND TOUCH LITTLE LADY THEN!"

      Beelzebumon growled deep in his throat, then gasped as the woods instantly gave way to a humongous field of roses without any warning.  Beelzebumon yowled and covered his eyes as he was nearly blinded by the sudden blast of sunlight, and went tumbling across the grass.  As he finally came to a halt, he noticed that he was covered in some sticky orange goop that had smeared all over him from the flowers.

      "OH NO!"

      "Dude!  He messed up the queen's flowers!"

      "Oh dear, oh dear!  She'll have our heads for sure!"

      "Pipu pi!"

      "... Huh?" Beelzebumon's eyes widened.

      Standing before him was a pair of familiar Tamers and their digimon.  Oddly enough they were all dressed as playing cards.  Kenta was dressed as the 3 of hearts, Hirokazu the 6 of hearts, Guardromon the 10 of hearts, and Marine Angemon the ace of hearts.

      "..." Beelzebumon was at a loss.

      "DUDE!  We just got finished painting those roses, and now you had to go and mess them up!" Hirokazu exclaimed as he shook his fist at Beelzebumon.  "That's rude, dude!"

      "..." Beelzebumon slowly stood up and looked at the flowers, bewildered.  "... Orange paint?"

      "The Queen ordered orange roses, but they sent us white ones instead, so we have to paint them all before the big party, or the Queen will have our heads!" Kenta moaned.

      "... But won't she have THEIR heads because THEY screwed up?" Beelzebumon quirked an eyebrow.

      "..." The card-wearing Tamers and digimon stared at Beelzebumon stupidly.

      "It's not YOUR fault," Beelzebumon pointed out.  "She'll kill THEM!"

      "..." The four looked at each other blankly, and then back at Beelzebumon.

      "... RIGHT?" Beelzebumon repeated.

      Before the card-clad Tamers and digimon could answer, trumpets suddenly started to blare.  The four paled drastically then ran around quickly to hide all of the painting supplies.

      "PUPIPIPIIII!" Marine Angemon squealed.

      "THE QUEEN'S COMING!  OH DEAR!  OH DEAR!" Guardromon yelped.

      "Oh, what NOW?" Beelzebumon sighed.

      The four quickly scrambled to stand at attention once the paint supplies were hidden as a new group of people walked out from a large, lavish palace into the garden.

      "..." Beelzebumon blinked, then paled drastically.

      Leading the group was none other than Leomon, dressed in regal red garb that made him look as if he were a king.  Perched on his shoulders was none other than Juri, dressed in even fancier regal garb, with red hearts patterned all along her crown and gown.  Even her puppet seemed to be dressed up, although more like a servant than royalty.

      "N-no way!" Beelzebumon whimpered.  "LEOMON!?"

      Skating alongside them was none other than the White Tamer, wearing a sash across her chest that read "Royal Photographer", and a digital camera around her neck.  She played a large and oddly twisted trumpet as she skated along, sounding alarm to everyone who heard it.

      "Halt!" Juri announced as she held up a large scepter in the hand that was without her puppet.

      Instantly the White Tamer stopped playing the trumpet and Leomon halted in his movements.

      "..." Beelzebumon wasn't sure whether to run or not.

      Instantly the four 'cards' bowed before Juri and Leomon, sweating nervously.

      Juri eyed the four with uncharacteristic coldness, and then glanced at Beelzebumon and the painted roses.

      "... Who bought WHITE roses and painted them orange?" she hissed dangerously.

      "Not us!" Kenta yelped.

      "Y-yeah!  We just got here!" Hirokazu yowled.

      "Pupapi!" Marine Angemon added.

      "Please don't chop off our heads, Queen Juri!" Guardromon begged.

      "...  ..." Beelzebumon's mouth moved but no sounds came out.

      "SHE DID IT!" Hirokazu suddenly exclaimed as he pointed at Beelzebumon.

      "WHAT!?" Beelzebumon thundered.

      "Y-yeah!  S-see?  She's covered in paint!" Kenta added, nodding vigorously.

      "BECAUSE I FELL!" Beelzebumon snarled. "It's not my fault whoever you ordered those roses from doesn't know the difference between white and orange, then paints it to cover up their dumbass mistake!"

      "Pipupo papi!" Marine Angemon said.

      "It's not our fault!" Guardromon moaned.

      "SILENCE!" Queen Juri exclaimed before she eyed Beelzebumon.  "Did you really paint my roses orange?"

      "Rawr!" the puppet exclaimed, frighteningly speaking on its own instead of Juri using ventriloquism.  "I bet she did!  She's all orange!  Yip!"

      "NO!" Beelzebumon cried, exasperated.  "I fell!  I was being chased out of the woods, stumbled, and fell!"

      "She did it!" Hirokazu repeated.  "Dude, it's HER fault!"

      "Yeah, not ours!" Kenta added.

      "WHAT!?  Oh, it's ON now!" Beelzebumon snarled, then pointed behind the 'cards'.  "LOOK! They did it!  They even have the paint and brushes ON them!"

      The 'cards' yelped and quickly threw their brushes at Beelzebumon before Queen Juri looked in their direction.

      "Where did those brushes come from?" Queen Juri demanded as she eyed the 'cards'.

      "THEM!  They threw them at me!" Beelzebumon snarled.

      "I dunno...  Yip!" the puppet mused.  "They're all on you, little girl.  Yap!"

      "Because they just THREW 'em at me!" Beelzebumon flailed.

      The White Tamer tilted her head in a cute manner, oddly the shadow that her bangs cast over her face remaining unchanged at the action.  "Aww...  She looks too cute and innocent to have possibly done it," she commented.

      "..." Beelzebumon twitched.

      "Hmm...," Queen Juri rubbed her chin with the puppet.  "You have a point there."

      "Right!  Yip!" the puppet agreed once it was moved away from Queen Juri's chin.  "Yap!  Must be THEIR FAULT!"  It then pointed itself at the 'cards'.

      "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" Queen Juri bellowed as she pointed her scepter at the four.

      Suddenly someone wearing an outfit similar to what Ruki normally wore, save for a black hood that completely covered their head with a familiar strawberry blond ponytail sticking out of the back, arrived, carrying a giant bloody axe.  The person somehow managed to grab all four of the 'cards' at once and immediately started dragging them away.

      "... Dude, this is all your fault," Hirokazu muttered before he and the rest of them were dragged from view.

      "..." Beelzebumon stared and idly wondered if he should feel bad about it, then realized they were trying to have him killed and quickly banished such thoughts.

      There was a sudden flash that caught his attention as the White Tamer took a picture of him with her camera.

      Beelzebumon yelped, then whirled to stare at the White Tamer.

      "... You!" he gasped as it suddenly dawned on him who he was staring at.

      "Yes?" the White Tamer asked cutely as one of her rabbit ears flopped over in an adorable manner.

      "I've been LOOKING for you!" Beelzebumon growled as he stalked towards her.

      "IT IS NOW TIME FOR THE DANCE!" Queen Juri suddenly exclaimed as she raised her scepter into the air.

      "HAH!?" Beelzebumon looked up sharply.

      Suddenly Beelzebumon was glomped onto from behind.

      "DANCE!  DANCE!  RAWR!" the puppet cried.

      "ACK!?" Beelzebumon squeaked with alarm and whirled.

      Standing behind Beelzebumon, with his arms around him, was Dukemon Crimson Mode.

      "May I have this dance?" Dukemon purred as he took Beelzebumon's hands.

      "Whuh?" Beelzebumon's eyes widened.

      Without thought to answer him, Dukemon lead Beelzebumon through the garden into a large, ballroom that had no walls, but pillars supporting its ceiling instead.  Beelzebumon squeaked as he was dragged, his heels digging in to the ground.

      Dukemon ignored the fact that Beelzebumon didn't want to go with him into the ballroom, then held the dress-wearing Mega close as they stood in the middle of the room.

      Beelzebumon stared at Dukemon in shock, unsure if he should kick and scream or simply bite him.  Somehow, he got the impression that doing either would only encourage the insane armored Mega.

      Leomon carried Queen Juri and her puppet into the ballroom as the White Tamer skated alongside him.

      "NOW DANCE!" Queen Juri commanded.

      As if on cue a phantom orchestra started playing a slow symphony, which filled the air with beautiful music.  Dukemon purred at Beelzebumon before he started dragging the reluctant Mega cross the floor in a waltz.

      Leomon lowered Queen Juri from his shoulders until she was standing on her own the ground.  She looked thoughtfully at the pair of Megas before she frowned sharply.

      "Too boring!  I command that you do the tango!" she ordered as she pointed her scepter at the pair.

      "H-hah!?" Beelzebumon stared in alarm at Juri.

      Dukemon purred, his eyes glittering dangerously, as he looked at Beelzebumon, obviously delighted by the prospect.

      "Ack!?" Beelzebumon suddenly felt a sense of dread.

      "Hit it!  Yip!" the puppet chimed in.

      Instantly the music changed from a slow, delightful waltz to a fast-paced throbbing tango rhythm.

      "..." Beelzebumon squeaked as Dukemon started to twirl him about in the seductive, lithe dance that was the tango.  The music strummed loudly in their ears as the two Megas danced, one graceful and elegant while the other mad as spitfire.

      Beside them, Beelzebumon could see that Leomon and Queen Juri were dancing the tango as well, despite the fact it should have been quite awkward considering Leomon was twice the size of his partner.

      Flashes of light filled the air as the White Tamer took pictures of the entire dance with her camera.

      "W-what the-," Beelzebumon muttered, then yowled as Dukemon brushed up against him and twirled him about leisurely.  Irritated, Beelzebumon tried to punch Dukemon in the face but missed as Dukemon snapped him about.

      "Why you...," Beelzebumon growled deep in his throat.

      Dukemon leaned towards Beelzebumon, pressing his body against the other Mega's.  "Wanna taste and touch," Dukemon purred as he leaned close enough that his face was mere inches from Beelzebumon's.

      "...!" Beelzebumon's eyes widened drastically as he squirmed to back away.

      "May I cut in?"

      "What the-?" Beelzebumon blinked and glanced to see who owned the voice, slightly pale.

      Beelzebumon had no time to react as a giant pair of hands grabbed from behind and yanked him out of Dukemon's grasp.

      Saint Galgomon held Beelzebumon as if he were a doll as he started to dance, looking more like a rabbit than a dog than usual.  The giant Mega smirked as he danced Beelzebumon about and held him close.

      "AAACK!" Beelzebumon stared down at the floor, kicking helplessly as he was held far above the ground.  "What happened to YOU!?"  He paused, then scowled.  "... Lemme guess.  Good tea?"

      "Of course," the March Saint Galgomon smiled as he dipped Beelzebumon.

      "May I cut in?"

      "Eh?" Beelzebumon blinked and stared down at the ground.

      "Momentai," the March Saint Galgomon responded as he passed off Beelzebumon to the Mad Jenrya who stood at the giant Mega's feet.

      Beelzebumon blinked at the Mad Jenrya, who was suddenly just the right size for him.  Normally, Beelzebumon was at least twice his size.

      "... Did I shrink or did you get taller?" Beelzebumon asked, very bewildered.

      "Momentai!" the March Saint Galgomon responded.

      "Good tea," the Mad Jenrya shrugged before he twirled Beelzebumon about.

      "Eeeyah!" Beelzebumon squeaked as he and the Mad Jenrya danced, the Mega helpless to get away.

      Nearby, the Big Bad Yamaki clicked his lighter and regarded another little girl almost seductively.

      Well, well, if it isn't Little Red Riding Ryo," The Big Bad Yamaki rumbled, his tail swishing.

      The 'little girl' turned to glare at the Big Bad Yamaki, revealing 'herself' to be Ryo wearing a big red cape and holding a basket of goodies.

      "Grandma told me not to talk to STRANGERS," Little Red Riding Ryo snorted.

      "We're not strangers," the Big Bad Yamaki crooned as he sauntered in closer to Little Red Riding Ryo.  "I know your name after all."

      "... You have a point...," Little Red Riding Ryo tapped his chin, innocently.

      The Big Bad Yamaki moved in even closer, grinning wickedly, but just before he could do anything, a large handbag whacked him over the head and knocked him back.

      "Grrrrrrrr!"

      "Hello, Grandma!" Ryo quipped, cheerfully.

      'Grandma' was, in fact, Cyberdramon wearing a nightgown, a hair cap, and a pair of spectacles.  'She' growled in a feral manner at Big Bad Yamaki, twirling 'her' handbag.

      "I thought you were sick," the Big Bad Yamaki groaned as he rubbed the bump on his head.

      "GRRRR!" Grandma responded.

      "She got better," Little Red Riding Ryo translated.

      "May I cut in?"

      "Not again!" Beelzebumon whimpered.  "Who is it NOW?"

      Beelzebumon's new dance partner turned out to be none other than Leomon who gave the Mega a cat-like smile.  Beelzebumon paled as horror and dread flooded his body, drowning out all conscious thought.

      Leomon purred as he led Beelzebumon around the ballroom, twirling and swirling the Mega about in an elegant manner.

      Nearby Queen Juri seemed to be dancing with her puppet, which was apparently leading.

      Beelzebumon's mind was a total blank as he danced with the very Digimon he had killed in the Digital World.  He had no idea how to respond as guilt flooded his body; Leomon was dancing with him, apparently oblivious to his sane counterpart's fate.

      "It's my turn now!"

      "Hah...?" Beelzebumon whimpered.

      Suddenly Beelzebumon was released from Leomon's grasp, and turned over to Queen Juri and her puppet.  Unlike when the Mad Jenrya danced with Beelzebumon, Queen Juri was still more than half the Mega's height, which made dancing with her quite awkward.  The queen didn't seem to care, however, as she lead Beelzebumon in a sultry tango with surprising strength.

      "May I have a turn?"

      Beelzebumon once again found himself unsure as to whether to struggle or not, then blinked and looked up.  "Hah?"

      The White Tamer cutely peered at Beelzebumon and Queen Juri, somehow managing to look absolutely adorable despite the fact that the shadow cast by her bangs still kept most of her face from being seen.

      "Pretty please?" the White Tamer asked as one ear flopped down in front of her face.

      "Yes, please!" Beelzebumon yelped, suddenly aware of how close he was to escaping the lunatics.

      Queen Juri eyed the White Tamer then Beelzebumon before she puffed out her cheeks slightly in a pout.

      "The dance is now over!" she announced.

      "Time for the games!  RAWR!" the puppet cried.

      "H-hey!" Beelzebumon cried out, then yelped as Queen Juri proceeded to drag him from the ballroom out in to the garden once more.

      The music instantly halted as everyone ceased dancing before they followed Queen Juri and Beelzebumon into the garden.

      "W-wait! I...," Beelzebumon yelped as he stumbled and was dragged rather firmly outside.

      The ballroom gave way to a massive field, covered with little steel hoops in the ground.  The hoops were set in a series, followed by a wooden stick, and seemed to create an obstacle course.

      Lounging about the grounds were none other than the Devas, only smaller than they were normally, and numerous Digignomes.

      "W-w-what!?" Beelzebumon stared.

      "GRAB YOUR STICK!" Queen Juri commanded as she released Beelzebumon and grabbed Makuramon.  She held him by the feet and bopped his head against the ground, then swung him, testing.

      Beelzebumon paused, then stared at the other Devas.  They stared back, and then shrugged.

      "I do believe this one suits you best, dear lady," Leomon said as he picked up Indramon by his feet and extended him to Beelzebumon.  Oddly enough, the large horse Deva didn't seem to weigh anything at all as Leomon held him.

      Beelzebumon blinked, then slowly grabbed on to Indramon's legs and swung him a bit.  He blinked and boggled at how light the digimon felt.

      "Nice swing.  Bend your knees more, though," Indramon commented.

      "..." Beelzebumon sweat-dropped.

      "Rawr!  Are the balls ready?  Yip!" the puppet asked the White Tamer as she gathered up the Digignomes and handed one to each of the croquet players once they had gathered their 'sticks'.

      The White Tamer looked around once all of the Digignomes had been distributed to everyone except Beelzebumon.  "Oh my, oh dear!  We're short one ball!" she gasped.

      "PREPARE A SUBSTITUTE!" Queen Juri bellowed.

      "Allow me," the Mad Jenrya said before he dropped the DorCulumon into the White Tamer's hands.

      "Has the ball been thoroughly prepared?" Queen Juri eyed the DorCulumon as he danced and sang in the White Tamer's arms.

      "Yes, we fed it thirteen pixie sticks," the Mad Jenrya answered.

      "Make it fourteen!" Queen Juri commanded.

      "Of course, your majesty," the White Tamer nodded before she pulled a giant pixie stick out of her leotard, which shouldn't have been able to fit inside of it in the first place.  The DorCulumon eagerly gobbled down the pixie stick in short order, paper and all.

      "... Oh, this is going to be sweet," Beelzebumon purred.  "I get to hit Culumon with the very Deva who made a fool of me!"

      The White Tamer then skated over to Beelzebumon with the DorCulumon as he wiggled in her arms.

      "Here you go," she said cheerfully, bowed forward slightly, as she presented the DorCulumon to Beelzebumon.

      Beelzebumon blinked, then smirked and made to grab the White Tamer when he noticed something.

      He could see right down her leotard.

      "...  ...  ..." Beelzebumon's eyes widened.

      The White Tamer tilted her head slightly, an innocent smile on her face.  After a few moments she dropped the DorCulumon into Beelzebumon's hands after he didn't make a move to grab the miniature digimon.

      "Have fun!" she chirped before she quickly skated off.

      Beelzebumon's grip tightened around DorCulumon, almost crushing him, as he stared after the White Tamer.  The DorCulumon squealed and flailed; waving his arms and legs rapidly.

      "ACKACKACKACKACKACKACK!" he squeaked, his speech as rapid as his movements.

      "..." Beelzebumon twitched.  "... I missed her again!"

      "OWIEOWIEOWIEOWIEOWIEOWIE!" the DorCulumon squealed.  "NOTSOHARDYOURHURTINGMEANDITHURTSALOT!!"

      "..." Beelzebumon gave DorCulumon a squeeze before he relaxed his grip, however slightly.  "... Eh."

      The DorCulumon squeaked like a rubber ball when Beelzebumon gave him a squeeze before he took a rapid series of breaths.

      "MeaniemeanmeanmeanMEAN!" the DorCulumon pouted at Beelzebumon.

      "Whatever," Beelzebumon growled.  "Just wait until I hit you a few times."

      "Ifyou'remeanthenIwon'tplaywithyou!" the DorCulumon crossed his arms with a 'humph' and looked away from Beelzebumon.

      "..." Beelzebumon simply smirked.

      Beelzebumon leaned over to put DorCulumon on the ground, looking forward to beating the little Digimon around with his 'putter'.  He never got the chance, however, as his skirt was suddenly flipped up from behind.

      "EYAH!?" Beelzebumon whirled, clamping down on his backend to push down the skirt as he did so.

      "Oooh, someone's a naughty girl," the Big Bad Yamaki smirked as he flicked his lighter.  "Such wicked black panties you wear."

      "WHAT?!" Beelzebumon thundered.  "YOU AGAIN!?"

      Instead of answering, the Big Bad Yamaki merely flipped up Beelzebumon's skirt again as the front was now vulnerable while the Mega held it down from behind.

      Beelzebumon yowled and snapped his hands about to hold down his front, then backed away slowly.

      Suddenly Beelzebumon's skirt was yet again flipped up from behind.

      "ACK!?" Beelzebumon whirled, alarmed.

      "He's right, those are naughty black panties," the Mad Jenrya commented calmly.

      "YOU!?" Beelzebumon stared in shock.

      Before the Mad Jenrya could respond, Beelzebumon's skirt was flipped yet again.

      Beelzebumon yowled and jumped away, glancing over his shoulder to see who was responsible.

      "Woof!  Kinky, KINKY black panties!" Queen Juri's puppet commented after it let go of Beelzebumon's skirt.

      "I agree, Knave Puppet," Queen Juri nodded.  "So VERY kinky!"

      "H-hey now!" Beelzebumon backed away, suddenly very nervous.

      Before he could get far, his skirt was suddenly flipped up from behind once again.

      "Momentai," the March Saint Galgomon commented.

      "G-GAH!" Beelzebumon ran across the field, trying to escape.

      Unfortunately he ended up running directly into Dukemon.

      "Wanna see panties!" Dukemon crooned before he flipped Beelzebumon's skirt.

      "NO!" Beelzebumon yowled and kicked Dukemon, then fumbled back and fell on the ground in a heap.

      Dukemon grunted at the kick, then purred at Beelzebumon.  "Yummy panties," the crimson Mega said, his voice sounding quite hungry.

      "...!" Beelzebumon stared up at Dukemon, horrified.

      "OFF WITH HER DRESS!" Queen Juri exclaimed as she pointed her scepter at Beelzebumon.

      "HAH!?!" Beelzebumon scrambled back a bit.  "WHAT!?  NO!"

      "RAWR!  OFF WITH HER DRESS!" Knave Puppet agreed.

      "It's stayin' ON!" Beelzebumon hissed.

      "OFF WITH HER DRESS!" Queen Juri repeated.  Eager to obey the queen's command, the insane partygoers approached Beelzebumon, intent upon doing just that.

      "NO!" Beelzebumon fumbled up and ran, desperate to escape the insane people.


End file.
